


Two Roads

by enjolferre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolferre/pseuds/enjolferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem on Javert's suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Roads

There are two roads

Both equally straight

And it haunts me.

It haunts me.

 

I owe him my life,

Though I’d rather have died

Than show him mercy.

Show him mercy-

 

I could never!

He is a convict.

I am above him.

Am I above him?

 

To owe my life to a con-

A life owned by sin!

He deserves to suffer.

And yet, I suffer.

 

But is he a bad man?

He raised his daughter well

And contributes to society.

I contribute to society.

 

I look to the stars

To guide me somewhere-

But they are absent.

They’re never absent.

 

To be moral

Or to be right?

And which is which?

Which is which?

 

What can I do?

Both are wrong.

I cannot win.

He always wins.

 

There is no compromise.

No right and wrong.

There is no escape.

There is no escape-

 

There is one escape,

Though it leads me to Hell.

Hell can’t be worse than this.

Nothing can be worse than this.

 

One foot on the parapet,

Then the other.

Hat on the ledge.

Note on the ledge.

 

You know nothing of Javert.

I’ll escape now from this world.

I am reaching but I fall.

 

And fall.

 

And fall.

 

And fall.


End file.
